


Daddy's Little Girl

by Brieannakeogh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good daddy though, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously it's just smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?, You probably shouldn't read this, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: Bucky and you have been dating for a while, but no one knows the two secrets that you still have. What happens when Steve finds out?





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags this is shameless smut and there is nothing of substance here. Read at your own risk.

Bucky and you had a secret. The secret wasn’t that you were dating, that had been out a few months now. No, it was that the two of you liked to have sex....everywhere. The kitchen, the gym, the broom closet, even occasionally your shared bedroom. 

 

It was movie night. The Avengers all gathered in the common room, Nat, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Vision, and Sam. Thor was off world, Rodney and Pepper were working, and Clint was spending time with his family. The rest of you were all huddled on the couches or the floor in front of Tony’s giant 75 inch flat screen. You weren’t exactly sure what the movie was about because the second you and Bucky sat in the corner of the couch, with a blanket wrapped around you, his hands started roaming. 

 

He had one arm wrapped around you, pulling you toward him, his hand lightly brushing down your side. His fingers lingers over the side of your breast, eventually giving up the pretense and cupping them in your bra. His other hand slides up your thigh and you let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Shhhh.” He reprimands. Steve could hear him even if he whispers so he has to be careful, wanting nothing more then to tell you all the filthy things he wants to do. 

 

His hand slides back up, dipping down into your inner thigh, they part on instinct wanting him even closer. You’ve got leggings on under your dress, the cold days demanding it, but you really wish you hadn’t put them on. It doesn’t phase Bucky though. He continues his track, pushing his fingers against where you need him most. You bite your tongue, even with clothing in the way the pressure feels so good. 

 

Looking around you watch everyone to see if they’ve noticed. Everyone is still focused on the movie. You think you see Steve’s jaw twitch, but it doesn’t happen again so you chalk it up to your imagination. 

 

“Bucky, I’m cold.” You tell him, wanting to be even closer. Everyone knows you are bit cold natured and will snuggle with anyone when the temperature drops outside, especially one of the super soldier boys as they tend to run hot. That’s actually how you and Bucky started together, a snuggle turned into more. 

 

Bucky lifts you over his lap and places you between his legs, pulling the blanket up more around you so it was up to your chin, your back leaning against his front. Splaying your legs over his, he now had unfettered access to you. His arms gave you a great squeeze and then up his hands go, under the front of your dress, pulling down the cups of your bra. Again looking out over the common room while you were half naked under a blanket. If someone pulled on it you would be exposed to the entire Avengers team. Just the thought of it made you start to drip. You idly wondered if they could smell your arousal. 

 

Bucky’s fingers tugged and pinched at your nipples, leaving them sensitive and swollen. It was all you could do not to moan and he knew it, leaning down to nip at your neck when he thought you were going succumb. When you started wriggling in his lap, he knew what you needed. A large hand pushed under your leggings, where he found you weren’t wearing any underwear. A sharp bite to your earlobe told you what he thought about that. 

 

Bucky’s hand glided through your folds, the copious amounts of slick you produced already making his fingers drip. His free arm pulling you tighter so he can grind his bulge into your ass, letting you know what you’re doing to him. 

 

He was merciless. Every small sound or breath you made, had him pulling away. Every time you got close, all movement would stop. You were getting desperate and you wanted to tell him. 

 

“I’m thirsty.” You tell him innocently. He reaches out, whipping his hand on your thigh, to grab the bottle of water on the coffee table, bringing it to your lips so you don’t have to drop the blanket. You’re not paying any attention, but Bucky sees it. Steve’s nostrils flair at the scent of you left on his hand. He sees the grip Steve has on the couch arm and his other in a fist, his knuckles white. Bucky knows Steve is paying more attention to you than the movie, which makes him smirk, wanting to tease Steve more. 

 

“Baby you feel so good and wet for me.” He breaths into your ear after he set the water down, and slid his hand back into your folds. “Have you been needy this whole time?” 

 

The warm breath on your ear sends a shiver down your spine. Your eyes dart around to see if anyone heard him. You could barely hear him right against your ear, but you knew at least Steve had crazy good hearing. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to you, eyes focused on the movie on screen as Bucky lightly rubbed against your clit, after that the room got kind of hazy and unfocused. All of your senses focusing on what his fingers were doing to you. 

 

He was able to keep you in limbo and right on the edge until the credits were rolling. Everything stopped abruptly and you could feel him putting your clothes to rights as you panted, trying to catch your breath. Whispers of how good you did echo in your ear as you come down, still on edge and frustrated. 

 

The rest of the group scatters to do their own thing, but Bucky tells them the two of you are going to stay and watch something else. “Too comfortable to move.” He says. Really he knew after two hours of edging you wouldn’t be able to walk straight without coming down more first. Bucky flips it to something random and rubs your arms and back until the rest of the group leave and it’s just the two of you alone in the common room, at least to your perception. He heard Steve walk just to around the corner and stop out of sight. If Stevie wants to play, he would play. 

 

“You did so good baby girl.” He said, kissing down your neck. 

 

“Thank you daddy.” You moaned leaning your head to the side, giving him better access. 

 

Bucky’s ears picked up the inhale of breath that came from around the corner. If he wasn’t actively listening for any noise coming from that direction he wouldn’t have heard it. 

 

See that was secret number two. It was only the second time the two of you were having sex and you had let slip a ‘daddy’ when he was pounding you into the mattress. You hadn’t even realized you said it, but Bucky looked it up later and became as hard as a rock, fully understanding the context and your needs. He was the best daddy you’ve ever had. Hard and soft, pushing you to the limits but never going past. Always loving and vulnerable. You weren’t into the age regression thing, no pacis, no sippy cups, and god forbid diapers, but you wanted to be taken care of. Tucked into bed, read a story to, watch disney movies, act cute and just turn off your brain for a while from the powerful agent that you were. You loved doing what you were told and receiving a ‘good girl’ and a head pat as a reward. It made you warm inside, knowing you could make him happy with just your actions. Not to mention the sex was phenomenal. 

 

“Are you ready to cum princess?” Bucky asked pushing your leggings down and off, leaving you in just your short dress. 

 

“Please daddy, I’ve been so good. I can’t wait any longer.” Grinding your ass into his crotch, you beg. 

 

Bucky plunges two fingers into you and you bite your lip to smoother the moan. “It’s ok princess, you can let it out. Everyone is gone, just don’t scream.” Bucky lies knowing Steve is still listening in. The two of you had talked about trying a threesome before and he knows how much you like risky sex, he was pushing you a little tonight, but nothing you would be uncomfortable with. 

 

He pumps into you harshly, using this thumb to run against your clit, knowing you’re close. “Daddy can I cum, please?” 

 

“Yes kitten, cum for daddy. Let me feel your hot cunt tighten on my fingers.” Before he can finish the sentence you’re clamping down. A long moan leaves your lips and you’re bucking your hips into his hand before you become too sensitive and you’re backing off. Bucky doesn’t let you, and he grinds his palm into your clit until you cum again. 

 

You sag against him and he gives your pussy a playful slap, which has you yelping and giggling. “Up, up, baby.” He pats your thigh so you stand on wobbly legs. “Come here.” He gets up too and walks you to the back of the couch, leaning you over and flipping your skirt up over your hips. “So pretty and open for me princess.” He kneels down behind you, knowing this gives Steve the perfect vantage point to your pussy. Bucky spreads your legs wider, opening you with his thumbs and licking a long strip from your clit up. “So tasty darlin’, damn!” 

 

Bucky stands up, getting impatient. He pushes his sweatpants down, his swollen cock bouncing out and warm against your ass. Bucky glances to the window, where he can see in the reflection Steve with his pants down to his ankles, his own cock out slowly stroking it. 

 

Bucky teases you with the tip, running it up and down your folds before he thrusts in, all in one go. You cry out and he’s afraid that someone else, besides Steve would hear. He wraps a hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to keep you muffled and reduce your air flow as he does slow but sharp thrusts into your body. 

 

You’re in heaven as Bucky teases your body with harsh quick thrust and slow retreats. One hand on your throat and the other at your hip, he has complete control of your body and you love it. You’re starting to climb to your peak but you just can’t get over with the pace he’s set. Trying to push back he holds you steady, not letting you move much. You almost start to beg when you hear him call out, “Stevie?” and you freeze in place. His hand grips your neck tighter when you try to turn and his hips don’t stop the intense thrusts, completely at his mercy. 

 

“Stevie, I know you’re there. Let’s find you something warmer and wetter to put your dick into than your own hand, whatta say?” Bucky sounds so calm offering you up on a platter to Steve. The two of you had talked about this before, but you didn’t think it would happen. The fact that you can feel yourself flood even more and drip down your thighs, makes you realize just how much you want this. 

 

Bucky pulls your upper body up and off the back of the couch, half turning  you so you can see Steve step out around the corner, dick in hand looking flushed. “This what you want Stevie?” Bucky says from behind you, and Steve nods once. The action sends a rush through you and your cunt clamps on the cock inside you. “Seems like you’re excited too, aren’t you kitten?” All you can do is whine, but it’s not good enough. “Use your words or this ends now.” Bucky growls out, releasing his grip on your neck. 

 

“Yes daddy. Want you both, please!” He pulls out leaving you feeling empty. 

 

“Let’s move this to a bedroom, shall we?” Bucky grabs your leggings, and pulls his sweats up. He leads you to the hallway past Steve, who can’t seem to look you in the eye, and to your shared bedroom. “In or out Stevie?” Bucky ask as Steve hasn’t moved from the spot you first saw him in. You can see his mind warring with itself as to what to do, so you make it simpler for him. Letting go of daddy’s hand you move back to Steve and take his. Steve’s eyes go wide as saucers and Bucky just smirks. “Good man.” Bucky pats Steve on the back as he crosses the bedroom threshold. 

 

“Princess you’ve been so good for me.” Bucky tells you as you hear the lock clink on the door. “Go on the bed in position one.” You do as he asks, but as you start to climb up, he stops you. “I’m sorry baby, I want you naked too. Steve why don’t you help her out with that.” 

 

You move in front of Steve and put your arms up, waiting for him to pull the dress off of you. It takes him a second, shocked by your compliance. You’ve always been a bit of a fighter and to see you obey so willingly makes his head spin. He pulls up off your dress so you’re only left in your black bra. It’s a font clasp with lace around the edges and back. His eyes roam your body landing on the shine between your legs. It takes him so long you assume that he can’t figure out the bra. “It’s a front clasp Stevie.” You whisper in his ear, going on tiptoes. The place where your hands touched his shoulders, to steady yourself, feels scorched. Your touch leaves just as quickly, leaning back down and rocking on your heels. 

 

“I know little one.” He replies. The grin you give him is dazzling. Once he unclasps and slides the bra off, you’re climbing up on bed, moving to the center. Sitting on your knees, with them spread a bit, and your hands to the side relaxed. 

 

“Good girl.” Your daddy coos. “Now tell me your safe word again.” 

 

“Pineapple.” 

 

“And if you can’t speak?” 

 

“Three taps and in a pinch, a pinch.” You giggle. That had been your idea. Sometimes with Bucky he would get into it and couldn’t feel taps, a pinch always worked though. 

 

Steve just watched the interaction between the two of you in awe. The way it seemed so loving but demanding made his cock throb. He was shocked out of his thoughts when Bucky came up behind him, pushing him towards the bed. “I know you want to touch, go on.” 

 

Steve kneed up on the bed directly in front of you. The small smile on your face put him at ease as he reached out to brush a hand over your shoulder. “Are you sure?” He licked his lips, needing to make sure one more time that this is what you wanted. 

 

Leaning into the hand that moved up to cup your face. “Positive.” You looked up at him with such bright wide eyes and he couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling you up a little to meet his lips, he crashed into you. Hungry, desperate, licking into your mouth immediately, moaning at the taste.  You were sweet, salty, with just a hint of coffee lingering in the background. 

 

His hands roaming over you and digging into your hips as he pulls you to him, chest to chest. You feel the bed sink behind you and another set of hands and lips meet your back. Bucky’s hand moves your hair to the side, exposing your neck and he sinks his teeth in, just harsh enough but not breaking the skin. You pull back from Steve inhaling, moaning long and loud. Steve’s eyes are glazed over and he watches as Bucky touches you in all the places that make you vocal. He wants to do that, he wants to lean how to make you squirm. His hand goes to the one place he knows will make you moan, finding you wet and dripping onto the sheets. 

 

Leaning your head back on Bucky’s shoulder, eyes closed, he watches Steve’s fingers disappear in and out of you. “You like that kitten? Someone other than daddy touching you. You want Steve to get you off?” 

 

“I’m sorry daddy, I do like it.” You pant out, feeling guilty at the edges of your heart. 

 

“Shhh baby. Daddy’s here, it’s ok. I wanna see you fuck Stevie.” A shiver runs down you and you clamp on Steve’s fingers. 

 

“She liked hearing that Bucky.” 

 

“Did she?” He looked at Steve over your shoulder. Turning back to you. “Tell Steve what you want him to do. Tell him like you tell daddy.” 

 

A high pitched whine leaves you. “Mouth...I want Steve’s mouth on me.” Your head comes up and you look Steve in the eye, your lids heavy and only half open. “I want your tongue on my cunt Stevie. Please?” 

 

He groans and grabs your hips, pulling you down the bed on your back, spreading your legs wide, kissing and sucking on your inner legs. “Careful. You better not leave marks.” Bucky warns above your head. 

 

You look up to him, at some point he’s stripped down fully. “You wanna suck daddy’s cock princess?” He moves some hair from your forehead, caressing your cheek. The loving action such a juxtaposition from his words and Steve’s actions. You nod to him and open your mouth. Slowly he feed you his cock, thrusting slightly so you get use to his size. Steve finally gets his tongue on your clit and you moan around Bucky’s cock, the vibrations making Buck throw back his head. 

 

“Do that again Steve.” Bucky pants, and he does. 

 

Steve has you a moaning mess and Bucky thrust into your mouth, a hand on the back of your head. Your eyes meet Bucky’s and he sees the desperation. “Wait baby, don’t cum yet.” He tells you. 

 

Your eyes close as you try to comply. Concentrating more on Bucky’s cock instead of what Steve is doing to you. Steve is obviously not happy as he’s doubled his efforts after Bucky told you not to cum. Tapping Bucky on the leg, you pull back, swallowing down the spittle that was dripping down your chin. “Daddy he’s not playing fair.” You whine, tears in your eyes, not sure if it’s from your need to cum or from how far you had taken Bucky’s cock. 

 

“Steve.” Bucky says sternly, but Steve doesn’t stop. “Steve.” He growls and grabs his hair pulling him up with his left arm. 

 

Steve has a smirk on his lips as he’s pulled off of you. “She said she wanted my mouth.” 

 

“And I told her not to cum. We set realistic goals here, not set up for failure. Go sit over there.” Head indicated a chair in the corner of the room. “You’re in a time out.” Steve goes sit with a huff, cock hard and red sticking up between his legs. “Princess position one, face Steve.”

 

You slowly get back on your knees facing Steve. His eyes dark and lustful as he watches you. Bucky comes up behind you and pulls you up, spreading your knees more. The tip of his cock spreading you open. One arm around your middle and the other on your neck, he nudges inside you more before he slams you down, filling you completely. The cry that is pulled from you echoing around the room as he pumps into you roughly. 

 

Steve’s hand goes to his cock and he starts to stroke before Bucky growls at him to leave it. His eyes narrow and mouth forms a thin line, but even Steve knows that Bucky is the one in charge here. 

 

The arm on your waist slides down and spreads you open so Steve can get a good look at you. Bucky starts flicking over your clit and it doesn’t take long before you are begging him to let you cum. “Please daddy, please I need to cum!” You scream. 

 

“Good girl, cum for daddy. Cum all over my cock.” His hand tightens on your neck, completely blocking your air, before flicking your clit one more time, making you tumble over the edge. He releases your neck and the influx of oxygen has you cumming again and he follows you over, pumping once, twice, three times before his cum is pouring into you. Steve is helpless to just watch. Hands in fists, trying not to touch himself. 

 

“Good girl. You did so good baby.” Bucky tells you into your hair, kissing your temple and hold you to him. He gently pulls out of you, cum dribbling down your legs. Knowing your legs will be sore, he stretches you on your back, rubbing your thighs and calves. “You ready for Stevie baby?” Looking at Steve you see him sit up straighter on that question, like a dog eager to please. 

 

You look into Steve’s eyes as you answer. “Yeah daddy. I think he’s waited long enough.” 

 

Steve practically leaps from the chair to the bed, weight pinning you down under him. Kissing up your neck and to your mouth, sinking into you, eased by your own cum and Bucky’s. You can tell he tries to go slow, but after the wait he can’t help but chase his own high. His cock is a bit longer, but thinner than Bucky’s. Steve is hitting a spot that feels so good and you moan out. Steve looks down at you and grins, hitting that spot over and over, reaching under to rub your clit with a thumb.

 

“Cum for me little one, like you do your daddy. I wanna feel you.” He begs you with a groan, his blue eyes shining. You want to do as he asks but you’ve cum so much and you don’t know if you can again, your eyes roaming for Bucky’s. He’s at the edge of the bed, watching you, his hand on his cock, stroking in time with Steve’s thrusts into you. He nods at you and mouths ‘cum’ and that is all it takes. Your cunt grabs on Steve’s cock and he grunts loudly in your ear. You can feel him pulse and throb as he empties himself into you. 

 

Your eyes open and things are different. Steve is no longer on top of you, he’s laying on one side, stroking your arm and Bucky is on the other, a cool cloth rubbing over your forehead. 

 

“Look who’s awake.” He comments taking the cloth and setting it on the side table. 

 

“Daddy? What happened?” 

 

“You passed out baby. It’s the first time that’s happened.” 

 

“And I did it.” Steve interjects with a smirk. 

 

“Yes it has nothing to do with how many times she came tonight and the fact she was edged for hours.” Bucky said sarcastically over you with an eye roll to his best friend. 

 

“Knock it off you two, don’t ruin this nice buzz I’ve got going.” You scolded them both. 

 

“Sorry princess.” Bucky kissed you on the mouth as Steve leans in to kiss you on the cheek. “Sorry little one.” 

 

“That’s better. Can we sleep now daddy?” 

 

“Of course baby. Steve get the covers up while I get some water.” 

 

Steve does as asked and Bucky gets you a glass of water and makes you drink half of it before he’ll let you go to sleep. Strong arms wrap around you on either side as you drift off to sleep. 


End file.
